I'll Be With You Forever
by xStillMyOmen5x
Summary: The past three years have been a tough time for the Cullen's. The family has split up, and only Edward stays behind in Forks, for a reason. Set in 2008. this summary sucks, but check it out. its just a ONE-SHOT so it wont waste too much time to read. thnx


I didn't have to worry about much anymore. You could say I was carefree of life's daily woes. I know longer had to worry if my hair was a mess, because it never was. I never had to worry about if I smelled bad, because I never did. For most people, it would be bliss.

I know you must be thinking, "Bella finally became a vampire!" I wish I could smile back at you and say, "Yeah, finally!" I don't do much smiling anymore. I don't do much of anything. What was the point? When you can't be see…when you can't be heard…when you can't feel…

Edward sat at the piano, playing a soft, sad melody. He had never played it for me while I was around, mostly because he was writing it. The music was flowing from his heart through his fingertips which were lightly pressing the keys. His eyes were full of sadness. If he was human, I suppose he would be crying, just as I was. I was in front of him, laying on the piano. The tears rolled off my face, but were gone before the touched the piano.

I was face to face with him, my face just inches from his, but he didn't notice. I reached out and stroked the side of his face. How I wished I could feel the rock-hard, ice-cold skin I was touching. I wish he could feel light, airy touch, but he didn't even blink an eye. He just kept playing that sad, sad song; the one that broke my heart.

I dropped my hand, and slid off the piano. I couldn't take the sadness in the house anymore. I may not be able to feel physical things, but I could feel emotions. _Just like Jasper,_ I thought to myself. I grew choked up then. Jasper, oh how I longed to see him again. He and Alice had left though. He couldn't take the sadness radiating through the house as well as his own. I don't know where they went, but I couldn't go there anyway.

Rosalie and Emmett had left shortly after. Rosalie was the strongest among us, and Emmett had crumbled. You would have thought it would be the other way around. Emmett had stopped joking, laughing; the light had left his eyes and the smile had left his lips. Rosalie knew something needed to be done, so they left as well. I couldn't follow them either.

Carlisle and Esme left last. They were forced too. They had been in Forks too long, and if they stayed much longer, people would begin to grow suspicious. Humans aged, and as vampires they weren't. They begged Edward to come with them. They wanted to remain as much of a family as they could, although they weren't much of one anymore. He refused and now lived in the empty house all by himself, with only me as company. He couldn't leave the house, he wasn't aging either, but he couldn't bear to leave Forks either.

"_I'm not going with you," Edward said, firmly. He had never defied Carlisle before, but I suppose there is a first time for everything. _

"_Please, Edward. There is no reason for you to stay here any longer. She's not here." Carlisle's eyes emanated sadness. He wanted to stay a family, and he wanted to save his son._

_I was silently praying Edward would stay. Who knew where he would head off to? As much as I wanted to follow him, I knew that the chances of that were slim. But I also knew that he needed it. It would be good for him to get away, break free of all the emotional baggage._

"_Please stay…" I whispered although I know he couldn't hear me. _

"_No," Edward said. Then a little softer, he continued. "I can't leave here, Carlisle. Losing her once was bad enough. Leaving here would be like losing her all over again."_

_Carlisle released his grip on Edward's arm and dropped his hand. _

"_OK, Edward, my son, we shall miss you." Although he accepted the fact Edward was staying, his eyes were still pleading, silently hoping to convince his son to join him. Edward hugged him and Esme. _

"_Goodbye, Carlisle. We'll be a family again someday, don't worry." Carlisle forced a smile. _

"_Goodbye, Edward." Esme burst in to dry sobs and Carlisle practically carried her out of the house and into the car. Edward turned away from the scene and slowly proceeded up the stairs and into his room._

I had tied him here. I was the reason he couldn't leave. I wasn't even really there and yet I held him there.

Edward stood up from the piano. He was upstairs and back in a flash, coming back holding his song book. He carefully copied down the notes he had just played. He wrote down the date next to it. He gently laid his head down on the paper, and began to dry sob uncontrollably. My heart broke into a million pieces. I walked over to the piano bench and sat down next to the shaking Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head down on his shoulder.

Gradually, the shaking softened, until finally it stopped. Edward, his eyes still sad, but with a hint of new vigor, stood up and walked out the door. He climbed into the back of his car and I slid into the passenger seat. I prayed that he wasn't going off somewhere I had never been before. The drive was silent. I wished desperately that Edward would reach across me, into his glove box, and pull out the Debussy CD that had been sitting in there collecting dust for far too long. I hadn't heard Clair de Lune for three years, and neither has Edward.

We pulled out of the long driveway and began to head into the center of town. There was no way that he was heading to Port Angeles or Seattle, because he would be going the wrong way, but yet I couldn't figure out why he was going into town. There wasn't much there. There were only a couple of small shops, a bookstore, a restaurant…he couldn't really be seen anywhere. He had been in the town way to long, and people would recognize that he hadn't aged.

Honestly, I was just surprised that he was leaving. He rarely left the house, he only went outside to hunt, once every two weeks maybe. And even when he did, he never went far. He lived off the small animals nearby, and I bet he missed the taste of a mountain lion. That's going three years without your favorite food. I don't think I ever would have been able to do that.

We went through the center of town. I thought we might be leaving town, maybe going to the next town over, but he surprised me when we stopped at a church on the outskirts of town. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized why we were here. Edward got out of the car and we headed toward the church. I grabbed his hand as we walked. We didn't go into the church, but instead we walked around the back. There was a small little fenced in area. The sky was darkening, the clouds beginning to cover the sky. It was never sunny in Forks, but the little light there was, was dimming. The gate squeaked as Edward pushed it open.

We went to the back where there was a small little plot with a granite stone about a foot high off the ground. We approached it slowly, and Edward dropped to his knees in front of it. His hands rested on either side of the stone as he read the writing on it over and over again. I knelt down to read it as well.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13, 1987 – September 14, 2005_

"_You Live Only Once, But If You Do It Right, Once Is Enough"_

_Beloved Daughter, Friend_

"Bella…" Edward whispered, softly. I leaned over, my mouth right next to his ear. I whispered back.

"Edward…" He bowed his head.

"I love you," he said, his voice a little stronger this time.

"I love you, too," I whispered into his ear.

"I miss you. I never thought I could fall so head over heels in love with someone…and then I met you. It hurts to live without you, a lot. I wish I could just end the pain..." My heart shattered at his words.

"No, Edward. No," I whispered firmly.

"But I know that you wouldn't want that," he finished. I breathed a sigh of relief. "But I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me."

"I am always here with you," I said, directly into his ear, as my mouth was mere centimeters away from his ear.

"Really?" He asked. I responded, not even realizing he was responding to me.

"Yes, always. I've been here all along. I never left."

"I knew it, I knew you never left. That's why I couldn't leave. I could never leave you, Bella. The others couldn't feel it, but I knew it all along." I was shocked as realization hit me.

"Edward? You can here me?"

"Y-yeah…I guess. Bella, how come I can here you?"

"I don't know, Edward…You've never been able to hear me before… Listen, I don't know how long that is going to last. Please, know that I love you. I always will. Tell everyone that I miss them, and I wish they would come home."

"I will, Bella. And I love you so much. Oh, I wish I could hold you, just one more time." As he spoke to me, I began to feel myself grow…more solid. I realized I was materializing.

"Bella? Oh my god, Bella!" We stood up. I jumped into his arms. I could finally feel the cold, rock-hard body I had been longing for, for so long. I memorized the feeling by heart. He held me tighter than he ever had before. I pulled back a little bit. Edward looked into my eyes, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. It lasted for about 10 seconds and then the cold feeling began to fade. I immediately pulled away.

"Edward! Oh no! My time is up."

"No, Bella! Please don't leave me, not again!"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I have no control over this. Just remember, I am always with you, always watching. I love you forever," I said. My voice was fading with each word. By the time I reached the end, my voice was a whisper.

"I love you, Bella. Goodbye."

"Goodbye…" I spoke the last word, but I knew he didn't hear it. "I'll be with you forever."

* * *

Hey, so just a quick one-shot that I did while I should be writing my english term paper...i havent abandoned my other stories, ill update soon. if you havent already, check out my other oneshot. i think its a little better written than this one, only because i took more time on it. anyway, thanks. review if you want.

..Sapphire..


End file.
